Leone vs. Tifa Lockhart
DBX - Leone VS Tifa Lockhart.png|Commander Ghost Description Akame Ga Kill VS Final Fantasy! These two ladies have as much bust as brawn, so it's time to settle which beautiful girl will take the win? Who are you rooting for? Leone Tifa Lockhart Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Sephiroth has gone insane. His destruction on the Capital was only a pint of his true idea to flex the world together, and his mind has gone as crazy as Kefka's, for the One Winged Angel is desperate to plague despair upon the universe so much that he spawned demented figures, glazing the Earth with their destruction. As for the Capital, the soldiers where all picked off one-by-one from the merciless creatures of darkness who all consumed them, even some soldiers wielded Royal Arms, but those were even useless. But further down the street of the Capital was the signature pub for the hottest Night Raid member: Leone. She spent every quarter in that bar getting shitfaced, trying to forget what has happened to her friends who've gotten killed from Sephiroth's army of the dead. At least she still had Tatsumi, who is still yet to be experienced enough to actually fight these grim-like monsters. He wasn't a drinker, that's for sure, but still filled the hatch just to hold himself over. Of course he isn't looking to wasting his time like Leone is, so he took the day off to train with Akame and Mine, legit the only other two assassin's who aren't in hell. But other stories unveiled throughout the lands, reveling Tifa Lockhart. She was on a secret mission from AVALANCHE to require the remainders of Royal Arms users. The soldier organization was planning on taking them in to conserve the powerful firearms in case Sephiroth gets his hands on them. It was 3 AM, and hundreds of the undead monstrosities continued to graze around. The sexy soldier found a 24/7 opened bar in the distance, and thought out loud. "Huh, guess I could go for a drink," Tifa wondered. The door was severely damaged from all the drunken fights that've unleashed there before, but the bartender didn't mind. She busted (ha, tit jokes) the entrance away, to reveal a Royal Arms wielder. "Hey, your coming with me!" Tifa demanded. Leone dropped her whiskey, glancing at the babe, totally not in the mood for bullshit. "Nah, why not I mess you up!" redirected the assassin. Both looked each other straight in the eyes. Fight Here we gooooo! Leone extended her werehog-like limbs at the soldier, striking her immediately. Tifa skit across the ground to deploy a Blizzara shot, hardening the assassin in place. AVALANCHE's sexiest soldier knew this was her time to shine, so her limit bar fastened as the bartender rushed down two the Lionelle to bust the crystal-clear shards off her knees. Leone stumbled back on her toes to roll over onto the tables, launching them at Tifa with astonishing speeds. The tank-topped hottie leaped over the furniture to use Beat Rush at Leone's gut, making her cough up saliva in her throat. The Lionelle kicked the soldier's crotch, opening Tifa up for a combo. Leone lifted her high, spun her around like a cyclone, and crashed her into the hard floor. This charged her limit all the way up, giving Lockhart a huge power increase. The next incoming attack sent sound waves all around the city from the (not so) intense battle, leveling the entirety of Leone's bar. Down the roof crashed on the waifus, but luckily Night Raid's cheerful tomboy lifted the collapsing structure in place to assure they wouldn't die just yet. The Lionelle hurled the top of the building at AVALANCHE'S soldier nearly knocking the limit break out of her system. But in the spotlight, both babes rushed in for the final blow. Leone's eyes glowed red like roses, sheathing her claws out to slash Tifa, while she broke her limit, slamming Final Heaven along with Leone's Trump card attack. BAM! The Earth quaked, throwing dust and debris all around the Capital, ensuring that the bar was destroyed and supposively the two beautiful brawlers. But first to get up was Tifa, lifting a massive pillar off her waist with ease, while Leone tore through a ginormous curtain on her forehead. Both looked at each other, and back at the city. "What are we fighting for? This world is crumbling along with any forces to protect it!" reminded the soldier. Night Raid's assassin looked around as well, mimicking Lockhart's movements. "Well, I guess I was stubborn," Leone thought out loud. She sighed in embarrassment as she walked over to her old enemy. "Sorry, I'll go get my friends. Maybe we'll help you save the planet together," the assassin commented on her own reply. Winner This DBX is: a draw! They both shake hands, ready to be on their separate ways. Trivia * These two are easily Universe's favorite waifus, along with Lucy Heartfilia, Chun-Li, and Yang Xiao Long. * He couldn't decide the victor, so he made it a draw so he doesn't hate himself. * This is Universe's second worse DBX, worst being Venom vs Akuma. * He waited WAAAAAAAY too long to finish this. * Was lazy with the production, so that's why the grammar is basic and the choreography is boring. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:Waifu Wars Themed DBX Fights Category:The Great Waifu War